Pixie Dust Restoration
by PhoenixFanatic999
Summary: A very different Harry Potter arrives on the scene in Forks, and the local Coven can't get a reading on him with their abilities. Will they be able to solve the puzzle that is Harry Potter? Or will it all depend on a single pixielike vampire? AU warning!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys and gals, I wanted to keep this brief, but it's going to be more of a summary of notes.

If Bella is going to make an appearance (I haven't decided one way or another), she won't be directly involved with affairs.

I realize all too well there are many things that will not initially be explained, but unfortunately, that is merely the nature of the story. Assume at worst, that this is an AU HP world, with the Cullen's type of Vampire dropped in. Everything will be explained in due time, I promise.

This is not the Harry Potter from Canon. Things went down way differently, as will be explored in due time in the fic. I'll be doing my best to keep him in character, but things did not go down close to JK's world in this one. For the most part this story will be from Alice's POV, as much as this chapter would probably indicate otherwise.

A big thanks to my friend/beta E.C. Scrubb, who does some wonderful Harry Potter fic's, which you should all check out. His current fic "When a Veela Cries" is fantastic!

Any mistakes are my own!

Disclaimer: If I owned both Twilight and Harry Potter, I'd be too busy pulling a Scrooge McDuck and be swimming around in my money to write this.

* * *

><p>Chapter One – First Impressions are Important<p>

Edwards POV

The first thing that truly brought our attention to the new boy at Forks High School was the noise, in a literal sense. There was plenty of buzz from the student body concerning a rumor of a new kid. I knew from a glimpse into the mind of Mrs. Cope, the school secretary, that the rumors were indeed true. To be completely honest, it didn't really register as something important in my mind at the time. New students came and went, even in a town as small as Forks.

However, to those born and raised in the town, an outsider without connections to Forks deciding to move here was a huge fuss. I mean, technically speaking, as far as the town's populace knew, the only reason our family moved here from Alaska two years ago was because of a job opportunity at the local hospital for my father, but in this case, nobody seemed to know anything about the new boy.

I was tempted in a moment of boredom to glimpse at the new student through the thoughts of other students, but decided that it wasn't worth having to sift through the often filthy minds of the school's regular occupants. It wasn't until my family and I were gathered at lunch that I first began to suspect that something was amiss.

I glanced around the lunchroom table at my family. Rosalie was ignoring everything and everyone, primping herself in a small pocket mirror, not that there was truly anything wrong with her appearance, but her thoughts were broadcasting the importance of maintaining a certain level of perfection. Emmett had pulled out a hand-held video game from somewhere and was completely engrossed in his virtual avatar on screen, the tip of his tongue sticking just out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. My beautiful mate Jasmine was eyeing both Emmett and Rosalie, amusement dancing in her thoughts, though I noticed she was holding her breath.

Jasmine was the latest member of our family to attempt our 'vegetarian' diet and sometimes she erred on the side of caution, never fully trusting herself. In a room this large with so many temptations, I could understand her worries. Even amongst the largely disgusting smells that permeated the room, the temptation of blood was always present. No amount of teenage perfumes and deodorants or several slightly more disgusting smells could cover the sweet scent that created a flare of fire at the back of my throat.

Some days I wondered about the logic of surrounding ourselves with this much temptation.

It wasn't until I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye that I noticed we might have a problem. Her pixie-like body was unnaturally stiff, her forehead creased in concentration. If the humans were paying attention, we would have had a problem on our hands. With a quick survey of the minds around me, I let loose a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I figured she was merely in the grasp of another vision, but when I tried to see what was happening in her mind, there was merely a blanket of fog. Intriguing.

I reached to give Alice a slight touch on the shoulder when she seemed to snap out of her daze, locking eyes with me.

_Someone is coming that I can't see! _

Panic was evident in her thoughts. In all the decades we had spent together, I could never remember someone who could block Alice's visions, not even vampires gifted with mental shields.

The rest of our family noticed Alice's tension, and immediately scanned the room for potential threats.

"Alice?" Rosalie questioned softly under her breath, at a decibel only a vampire could hear. Alice seemed too absorbed in her thoughts to hear her, so I quickly filled in the rest of the family on the little bit I could read from her thoughts.

Jasmine reacted first, a physical change sliding over her features as she put a mask into place, eyes turning cold. I could hear her thoughts as well; they had shifted into a different frequency, one that she often referred to her "Major" persona.

Jasmine had spent many decades in the vicious "Vampire Wars" that raged in the southern United States. Those terrible fights for territory were often brutal and extremely violent. Jasmine quickly rose to a position of power on account of her emphatic abilities and was granted the title of Major. But she didn't enjoy her time in the south and had developed almost an alter ego in order to distance herself both mentally and emotionally from the nefarious acts that she committed.

She didn't want to relapse into that mindset, but she was even less willing to let her adopted family face a potential threat. I quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze for reassurance.

By this point, my whole family was sitting rigidly, staring at the doors to the cafeteria, ready to fight or flee at the drop of a pin. This probably wasn't the best course of action, as the rest of the students noticed the object of our fixation and slowly became quiet and turned to face the doors, wondering what the "mysterious Cullen's" were so focused on. I knew better than to draw attention to myself in this fashion, our whole family did, but there simply wasn't anything that could be done to rectify the situation.

Then he crossed over the threshold and was greeted by silence, as every pair of eyes in the room on him.

My first impression was shock. There stood a lean young man, with a shock of black hair cascading in every direction. My hair was a carefully controlled chaos, but his was true chaos embodied. I had to force down a small smile at the errant thought running through Alice's mind about trying to tame that mop of hair. He was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans, a tight black shirt, and a plain pair of boots.

The next moment, I was assaulted with the inane thoughts of teenage girls.

_I wonder if he's single?_

_Angela says his name is Harry, he'll be Dirty Harry once I'm through with him. _

_Boxers or briefs? I'll have to find out before that Stanley bitch gets her claws in him. _

_Bet he's got nice abs. Wish I could see his ass from here. _

I shook my head, trying to shake out the errant thoughts of the hormonal teenage girls that were flooding my mind.

I felt bad for him, as the inquisition he would no doubt face from the local populace of girls would be fearsome. Annoying as their thoughts were, they did provide me with his name.

I found myself unable to think of Harry as simply a child. He physically showcased the difference. A small black eye patch covered one eye, but failed to cover a particularly vivid scar running perpendicular to his eye socket, suggesting the loss of the eye was probably related. It was one of several scars that stood out across his skin, some more prominent than others. There was a gash across one side of his nose, and another small gash across the tip of his chin.

To the average eye, these scars may have been noticeable, but with our vision, they stood out like beacons broadcasting that he was dangerous. Like Jasmine's, scars speak volumes in the world of the supernatural. They speak of experience, and serve as an indication of the danger level a person offers. A human bearing these sorts of scars made me both instinctively wary and respectful – not that a human posed any real danger to us, but there was something different about him.

It was his remaining eye that made him look far older than his years. It was green - but almost dull, tarnished really - a jade green that had seen better days. It showed volumes of weariness that reflected someone who had seen far too much, far too early in life. There was no childhood innocence left in his eye.

He held himself in a cautious stance, his spine stiffening as soon as he noticed the entire room observing him. His eye moved frantically, searching for something that I couldn't identify. I wanted to grasp the tenor of his mind, to examine his thoughts, but I was left grasping at emptiness. I could feel his mind, but it was almost like it was empty, which was impossible. I was truly baffled, and for the first time I felt a flash of fear. What kind of human was this?

Jasmine growled softly beside me, feeling my fear and reacting to what she now perceived as a threat to her mate. Otherwise, the room remained silent until Rosalie snapped closed her mirror with a loud snap and a soft snort, her thoughts radiating jealousy over the attention Harry was receiving. Several people in the room jumped at the sudden noise. Harry locked eyes with Rosalie before slowly walking back out through the doors with a slight limp, a look of frustration etched upon his face.

The room around us burst into discussion. The new kid was even more mysterious now. The thoughts of all the students in the cafeteria swirled in a rather annoying and repetitive vortex. It wasn't until Jasmine gently tapped my forehead with a smirk that I managed to pull my attention back to my family.

Alice scrunched her face into a disgruntled scowl, which I found amusing in a twisted sort of way. The little annoying ball of sunshine had finally met her match. He was a mysterious new puzzle and without her ability to help her solve it, Alice was pouting. Rosalie merely looked annoyed. Jasmine was still wearing her Major persona mask, which scared me a little.

Emmett was fascinated enough by the new student that he had even put away his video game. "So…." he began at a whisper that only our family could hear, but he didn't say anything else. I couldn't blame him. It took a lot for something to leave us speechless, but the appearance of the new arrival did more than a sufficient job. We remained silent and let the noise of the human teenagers wash over us for a moment.

Alice broke free of her stupor first.

"Jasmine has English Lit with him next," She informed us. The rest of the family shot Alice confused looks. "I can't see her next class."

Jasmine glared at Alice for a split-second, before quickly thinking of her options, including everything from skipping class to snapping the stranger's neck and hiding his body in the woods somewhere in Canada. I gave her hand another soft squeeze, focusing on my love and confidence for her emotionally, hoping she would sense them. She visibly relaxed and sent me a small smile.

"I don't understand what has you all so interested in this human," Rosalie scoffed, her displeasure still evident. "He's damaged goods, nothing special at all."

"A few decades ago, that same terminology applied to you," I reminded her softly.

Rosalie shot me an angry glare before looking down, her thoughts turning inward. She did _not_ like reminders about those days.

"I think it probably has something to do with the fact that Alice can't see him and I can't hear his thoughts," I continued. "If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say that Jasmine couldn't feel him either."

Jasmine nodded. "I can feel his presence. For a split second I could feel his emotions when he was surprised by all the attention, but otherwise it was like I was in a sound proofed room, but built for emotions. Background noise should exist, but there was none," she explained quietly, her brow creased in thought.

"It sounds somewhat similar to what I felt," I informed them. "Except with me, it was almost like tuning into the radio, only to find silence. The reception was there, but there was nothing there."

"At least you two are getting more than me," Alice grumbled petulantly, a pout gracing her pixie-like face. I had to fight to hide a grin. Alice was extremely dependent on her visions, probably because she lived her whole life by them. Without them, she was at a loss and I didn't need to be a mind reader to see that she didn't like that at all.

"His eye," Jasmine whispered suddenly. We looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah Jazz, we noticed, it was gone," Emmett humored her with a smile.

She smiled back, before delivering a quick swat to the back of his head. "Not that eye, you idiot, the other one." Emmett tried to sulk, but started laughing instead.

Jasmine ignored him, remembering what she saw. "When he was looking around, it wasn't random. He was marking exits and paths of retreat just like we did in the Vampire Wars, like I trained all my soldiers to do. Coupled with the scars, there are only a few conclusions I can draw..." Jasmine trailed off, but we could all guess what they were.

"I dibs first fight," Emmett announced.

Rosalie glared at her mate. "Jasmine's right, you are an idiot."

"I think we continue as normal. However mysterious this new stranger, I doubt he can do anything to us," I announced, conviction ringing in my voice. "Find out anything you can about him."

My siblings all agreed, though Rosalie somewhat begrudgingly. Part of me was terrified that my mate would be the first to face any potential dangers. I fought the feeling, knowing that Jasmine would feel it. I had to trust her experience and expertise to handle any situation that might arise. The bell rang to end the lunch period, and we gathered our prop lunches, depositing them in the garbage. All of us introverted in thought of the new student at Forks High School.

* * *

><p>Jasmine's POV<p>

I hurried to English Lit, trying desperately to force myself to walk at a human speed. I wanted to be the first in the classroom, to have first choice of seat, so that I could observe the strange new student. I didn't know a thing about him, but with the way he carried himself and the scars on his face, I knew that I shouldn't take any chances. Taking chances as a soldier ends up with people dead. I couldn't afford any slip-ups. Not again.

I breezed in through the doorway and was quickly dismayed. There, sitting in the otherwise empty classroom, was the new student. He had claimed the single desk in the far right corner of the room, which allowed him the best view of the room. He had vantage I so desperately wanted.

His eyes flicked towards me, his face guarded. He gave me a curt nod, before breaking eye contact and looking out the windows at the wet green forests that Forks was infamous for.

I quickly strode towards the back of the room and claimed the next desk over. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer; the idea has kept me alive before.

I didn't really know for a fact if he was an enemy, but in my mind there was little doubt at the time that he was the most dangerous individual at the school outside of my family. His expression didn't change with my choice of seating, but I could tell by his change of posture that he was aware of it. He was uncomfortable having me this close to him, but I don't think it had anything to do with typical teenage boy reasons.

The rest of the students slowly filtered into the classroom, most of the discussion still focused on the new student despite the fact he was only a few feet away. He could easily hear them. I'm not sure if I should chalk it up to the fact that they had not noticed him yet, or if they were just stupid. I truly hoped it wasn't the latter.

I could feel the emotions running rampant in the classroom: curiosity, lust, disgust, jealously, attraction, confusion, vanity; all in a maelstrom focused towards him, and he appeared blissfully unaware - or simply doesn't care.

Odd.

He almost looked bored. I could understand, and even sympathize with boredom in this hell known as high school. He seemed as if he was used to all the attention as well.

Eventually the overweight, balding teacher who went by the name of Swensen waddled into the room, calling for silence. He whacked his desk several times with a ruler to bring the room to order. The man was the stereotypically bad teacher. He had no confidence, no real love for what he taught, and no real desire to teach. I don't consider myself a literary genius, but this man read off of information sheets provided by the school.

"We have a new student joining us today class," Mr. Swensen announced, ignoring the fact that everyone was very much aware of him already. He gestured towards the stranger sitting beside me. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Not really."

It was a rather blasé reply, but the class gasped in surprise as the teacher recoiled as if struck. I couldn't help but snigger. Don't give an open-ended question if you only want one type of answer.

Mr. Swensen developed something of a facial tick. "Then let me rephrase that. Would you please introduce yourself. Now." He finished in a stony voice.

Unable to ignore a direct order, he let out an annoyed huff, his single eye glaring straight at the source of his annoyance before complying.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm seventeen, and from Britain," was his short, clipped reply. His eye a slight brighter green than I remembered from the cafeteria, anger clearly dancing in it.

Mr. Swensen tutted softly. "You can do better than that, Mr. Potter. This is an English Literature class and I will require less brevity in your work," He snarked back, several students tittering at his joke.

The boy I now knew as Harry was quickly losing his cool. I could see his hands clenched into fists underneath his desk and veins were popping out in his arm.

"And what more would you like, sir," Harry shot back, with heavy emphasis on the title.

"Surely you can do more Mr. Potter. Your transcripts are flawless and surely that allows me to expect great things from you," Mr. Swensen replied, smugness oozing out of every pore. He was clearly enjoying trying to take the new kid down a peg or two.

Something changed in Harry's demeanor. For the first time, I managed to catch a flicker of emotion. He was furious. It was only there for a brief moment, but I could see it clearly on his face before I felt it. Just as quickly, it was gone, though his body language indicated it was still very strong.

"Expectations are a fickle thing, sir," Harry shot back, tension leaking out quite clearly in his voice. The teacher remained oblivious and stormed to Harry's desk, planting both hands on the desk in front of him.

"To the contrary, _boy_, expectations are what make the world go round. If I don't hold each and every student to a certain expectation, nothing would ever be accomplished. If I don't hold you to expectations, you would never fulfill any potential you may have and you'll end nothing more than a useless bum on the street."

Things began happening so quickly even I barely caught it. Harry's eye began to glow and the light above Mr. Swensen flared, making a loud popping noise, burning out from a sudden excess flow of electricity. One of the female students in the room screamed, causing Harry to jump in his seat, his eye losing its glowing quality. He slumped down against his chair, the fight gone out of him completely.

"I understand sir," Harry informed the teacher with his head bowed submissively. Mr. Swensen, clearly dazed and confused by the light show, nodded mutely and moved to the front of the class, calling for a janitor to replace the light bulb.

It took several moments before things settled down, but I was too focused on the young man beside me to notice much else. He was still downcast and trembling ever so slightly. It probably wasn't even noticeable to the human eye - but it was disturbingly familiar to me. It reminded me terribly of young vampires after I helped break them of their will. He looked so broken that I had to fight the urge to comfort him.

I knew plenty about the supernatural world, everything from werewolves to mermaids, but I didn't know anything that had glowing eyes, nor could I help but wonder if the surge of emotion from Harry had something to do with the exploding light. Broken or not he could still be dangerous.

Eventually the class got underway, with Mr. Swensen informing the class that we would be covering a Shakespearean piece. The class let out groans of annoyance. I couldn't blame them. I'm over a century old, and even I think Shakespeare is dry at times. Nobody ever spoke like that in real life.

"Today class, we'll be covering 'The Winter's Tale. I need volunteers to read certain character's lines. It certainly won't hurt your final grades if you offer to take a role," Mr. Swensen informed us not so subtly. Several of the more academically inclined students jumped at the opportunity and it wasn't long before most of the character roles were filled.

"Miss Cullen, would you mind taking the role of Hermione?"

Caught up in my own thoughts, I was completely unprepared for the torrent of emotions that were unleashed next to me. I was so quickly awash in feelings of pain, despair, and overwhelming guilt, that I couldn't stop myself from broadcasting them to everyone in the room in a futile effort to alleviate them. The room quickly erupted into cries of anguish.

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

Sometimes I really hate my gift.

Don't get me wrong; ninety-nine percent of the time it gives me an edge on everyone, except perhaps Edward. But in situations as tense as this was, it is rather vexing.

That night, I could see my family was going to have a meeting regarding the new student at Forks High School. Beyond that, my vision was limited, likely due in part to the fact that decisions had to be made.

My siblings and I entered in through the door to the house, our retreat away the prying eyes of the town. It was our haven, and most importantly, our home. Normally, coming home was when we could unwind, relax and be ourselves without worrying about acting differently than what the humans would expect. This afternoon, however, the atmosphere was far from relaxing.

Our pseudoparents, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us, warned ahead of time by a phone call from Edward about the necessity of an emergency family meeting. Esme greeted us with a loving smile and herded us toward the large oak table that dominated the dining room. It was nothing more than a prop (since we don't eat), only really used for family meetings. Amazing how one human could drive our family to this state.

Once seated, all eyes went to Carlisle, our father figure and our coven leader. While our family was far from the traditional vampire coven, we still followed Carlisle's rulings, albeit out of love and respect for his compassion.

"Your phone call was brief and lacking in details," Carlisle began, giving each of us a quick once over with his golden eyes, confirming that we were all in good health. "Can someone please explain what is so urgent?"

We looked at each other, not entirely sure where to begin. Somewhat surprisingly, it was Emmett who spoke first.

"There's a new kid at school, and he looks pretty badass," Emmett blazed ahead, in his typical cheery manner.

"Emmett, language," Esme scolded, to which Emmett merely winked and continued unabashedly.

"He's pretty awesome too. He can block out the local chapter of the Justice League." Emmett laughed, pointing to Edward, Jasmine and I. Rosalie was scowling again, obviously less entertained than her mate. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Really?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows rising nearly to his hairline. He has always been intrigued by Vampire's special abilities, ever since he spent so many years with the Volturi in Italy.

"Yup," I answered, popping the 'P' in my excitement. "Though I would like to point out, Emmett, that if we were the local chapter of super heroes, we are dressed much better than all those spandex-clad losers!"

"Hey now, they aren't losers!" Emmett shot back quickly, his childish idols threatened. "Besides - you're just jealous that you don't have the bust to keep up with all the other female super heroes."

There was a loud cracking noise and Emmett was left rubbing his head while Rosalie glared at him. The rest of the family chuckled at his jibe, though inwardly I sighed. Emmett was right. I wasn't ashamed of my petite body, but I wouldn't exactly say that I wasn't envious of Rosalie, Jasmine, and Esme's figures at times. Edward, sitting beside me, must have caught my thoughts. He sent me a small smile and gave my shoulder a soft squeeze.

"As amusing as this tangent has been, can we get back onto topic please?" Carlisle requested gently. "While intriguing, I don't quite understand the cause for concern."

"His name is Harry Potter, and he's from Britain," Jasmine informed us.

I admit I was slightly intrigued. I had gone through a phase where I adored British accents, mostly due to the incorrigibly dashing Sean Connery, and I had nearly turned Carlisle's hair grey in frustration asking him to speak in his native accent more often. Edward seemed to have noticed my thoughts and smirked.

Blasted telepath.

His smirk grew larger.

"I have reason to believe he has had a past somewhat similar to mine - a violent past, if nothing else. His physical appearance supports my theory," Jasmine continued, her face becoming slightly more withdrawn. We all were aware of Jasmine's feelings regarding her own scars that covered the majority of her body and tried to support her through those feelings, but any mention of scars had the chance to trigger reminders for her. I focused on a quick burst of love for her to feel, and she gave me a small smile in appreciation.

"His physical appearance?" Esme inquired.

Emmett quickly jumped into a description of Harry, spending a great deal of time explaining his scars and eye patch. If I knew Emmett half as well as I thought I did, I was pretty sure he was mostly excited about the eye patch. A snicker from Edward confirmed my suspicion, and I had to fight to hide my smile.

Esme looked quite distressed by the idea that a child as young as Harry could have faced so many hardships. Her heart shaped face was constricted in displeasure. "The poor dear, I wonder who his guardians are? Why would they let him face so much danger?" she wondered aloud.

"I could hack the school records," Jasmine offered.

This time it was Carlisle's turn to look upset. "I don't think our passing interest is enough reason to invade his privacy." It wasn't a direct order, but we respected him enough that we wouldn't want to disappoint him.

"And if he causes me to lose control over my gift again? What if he causes another light to explode and the class cuts someone, what then Carlisle? He is _dangerous_," Jasmine snarled, shocking us all with the vehemence in her voice. We knew something had gone wrong in her class, but she had remained rather tight lipped, begging off having to explain more than once.

"Just what exactly happened Jasmine," Carlisle asked cautiously; his eyes communicating an apologetic look at his daughter. "I thought you couldn't feel his emotions?"

"I can't," Jasmine growled, "Except when he loses control over whatever is shielding him from us."

I risked taking a few seconds to take a glance into the future, eager to understand what had happened and too impatient to wait for an explanation. I gasped in surprise, causing the table to focus directly on me. Edward shook his head in wonder, having seen the vision for himself.

"For those of us who actually live outside of our own minds, can someone fill us in, maybe from the top?" Emmett muttered moodily. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie made gestures of agreement.

"I don't know if I can fully explain it," Jasmine began slowly, "When the teacher took offense to his rather introverted personality, they began to have something of a verbal duel. Mr. Swensen abandoned any pretense of professionalism and was essentially berating him, the atmosphere around Harry changed, getting thicker, if that makes any sense. I began to catch small spurts of emotion coming off of him, and then the light bulb overloaded rather violently."

Carlisle looked pensive during her explanation. Edward shot him a quizzical look, but Carlisle waved him off with a gesture that clearly told him to be patient.

"What happened next, I'm not even sure," Jasmine admitted, her face almost withdrawn as she relived the memory. "Mr. Swensen assigned us characters to read and the next thing I know, I'm being swarmed by a myriad of horrid emotions coming from Harry. They were so strong that I couldn't stop myself from broadcasting them by reflex. It caused a small riot."

"I could hear the thoughts of panic from the other end of the school," Edward admitted to us, his eyes betraying his troubled thoughts.

"What happened next? Do we need to move?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"No, I think we are alright Carlisle," Edward replied gently, and Jasmine sent out a wave of soothing calm to the family, who all instantly relaxed. "The school is at a complete loss to explain what happened, everything from theories of something slipped into the food at the school or a gas leak. None of them truly make sense, but they have yet to become suspicious of anyone in particular."

The family let loose a collective sigh of relief, though I remained alert, searching visions, trying to anticipate the fallout from this event.

"I think we're in the clear," I informed them. "Nobody will be able to find a logical explanation. It will eventually be chalked up to a bizarre occurrence and fade from recent memory."

Carlisle nodded his thanks towards me. Esme still looked troubled by the very idea of Harry Potter. There were a few moments of internalized thought around the room, though I noticed Emmett looked particularly bored.

"So when do we kill him?" Rosalie asked casually.

The room erupted in low growls.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It's only the logical thing to do," she loftily explained, twirling a piece of her blond hair in her fingers. Once again a split second decision left even Edward and myself unprepared.

The next thing we knew, Jasmine's chair was clattering against the floor and the chair's former occupant pouncing on her sister. This of course caused them to fall backwards as Jasmine pinned Rosalie to the floor, snarling angrily.

"What is your problem Jasmine?" Rosalie shrieked, twisting and wriggling desperately, trying to escape the hold that Jasmine had her in.

"Girls! Calm down!" Esme screeched, being held back by Carlisle from intervening. Both Emmett and Edward looked at me for what was the best step to take, but I merely shook my head. I could see where this was going, and it was necessary.

"You wouldn't understand Rosalie, these emotions were ridiculously powerful, the anguish, the burning pain, and the gut wrenching guilt," Jasmine growled out, her fangs glistening with venom as she tightened her hold on Rosalie.

Rosalie wasn't ready to quit however, and began struggling even more against her captor. "I would understand more so than any person in this room Jasmine!" She shot back, her anger palpable.

"You understand NOTHING!" Jasmine roared, causing everyone in the room to flinch. "What you went through with Royce King Jr. was unforgivable, devastating, and beyond wrong Rosalie; but THIS is what Harry was feeling!"

I braced myself, having seen what was coming, but there wasn't anything I could do to prepare myself for the deluge of emotions that washed over us. Having someone explain it was one thing, but to experience them first hand was something else all together. There was a whirlpool of depression, a torrent of anger and self-hatred, an onslaught of grief and guilt. It was so devastating I was forced to withdraw inside my own mind in an effort to try and find sanctuary from the monsoon of emotions engulfing the room and even there, found no real respite.

I have no idea how long it lasted, but when it stopped everyone was either sprawled out on their chairs or had collapsed to the floor. Vampires may be next to invincible to physical attacks, but mentally we are still susceptible.

It was humbling, in an almost humiliating way. For once I was glad I wasn't Edward, as the mental echo of remembrance from each family member must have been tormenting.

"Now you understand," Jasmine whispered, helping Rosalie up off the floor. She looked incredibly upset with herself, causing a yearning in me to reach out and hug her, but I knew it wasn't the right thing to do at the moment. "I won't kill a soldier once he is used up and mentally scarred. Never again."

"Soldier?" Esme whispered in confusion.

Jasmine nodded. "I think it fits. Except his emotions seem to be more of a combination of what Rosalie and I felt…"

"Jasmine –" Rosalie began, but Jasmine ignored her. She had reached her emotional limit and ran from the room and out the door, quickly disappearing from sight. I didn't need to be empathic to know the emotions flooding the room. Edward gave Rosalie an understanding look. He knew she hadn't meant to set Jasmine off like that. He followed Jasmine out the door.

I couldn't blame him. Priority always goes to ones mate. In fact, as the remaining couples of the house began to gravitate towards each other in a desire for closeness and comfort, I couldn't help but feel a flash of jealousy. Most of the time I could ignore my own lack of a mate, but after that kaleidoscope of emotional torment, I desperately wanted someone to cuddle with to try and forget what I had just felt.

"I think we were lucky that the situation at the school did not escalate, nor force us to relocate, after experiencing that," Carlisle said, his voice somewhat shaky. Those of us remaining in the dining room bobbed our heads in acknowledgement. By silent agreement, everyone retreated to his or her own respective room.

Back in my own room, my thoughts were troubled. Normally my room was a place of sanctuary, but there was no comfort now. Today had been a long day, and with our inability to sleep, I had the sinking feeling that the night was going to be even longer, especially alone.

* * *

><p>One more brief authors note, I'm in the last semester of my 4th year in university. I can make no promises when it comes to updates, except that they will come. Eventually. My beta won't let me slack too much though, for which I am thankful.<p>

(Beta note – he's right, he has me too hooked on the story, so I'll be bugging him about it every other day at least.)

Please review! I promise they actually encourage me to write faster!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. Just wow. Three weeks after the first chapter I've got over 100 alerts and 60 favorites for the first chapter alone. Thank you so much guys. I tried to get this out as fast as I could but real life gets in the way sometimes. Since it is a little shorter, chapter 3, which is a similar length, is going through the second editing phase already. I'll hopefully have it up soon. A big thanks to my beta E.C. Scrubb. I don't know how he puts up with editing my work some days. Check out his work!

P.S. Italics are visions

Disclaimer: Every time I have to say I own nothing, I feel like I'm married already or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**And Who Says Trigonometry**

**Has No Practical Use!**

Jasmine and Edward didn't come home until a few hours before dawn, slightly disheveled and in much better spirits. I'd usually tease them unmercifully for coming into the house looking like that, but I was too grumpy to really care at the moment.

I spent the entire night lying on my couch trying to search the near future, hoping to catch a glimpse of something that included the mysterious Harry Potter. For my efforts, I now knew we had a pop quiz in second period and Eric Yorkie was planning a food fight during lunch; but no sign of Harry Potter, odd vision blocking mist or otherwise. I did see his name being called for attendance in Trigonometry however.

I wasn't sure why I was obsessing over him. I mean, sure he was the most interesting thing in this quiet, small town and I do like distractions from an otherwise boring existence, but this was different. I couldn't put my thumb on why, but I desperately wanted to understand this perplexing stranger.

"This is hopeless." I sighed and tossed aside another skirt. Did I say I liked distractions? Yeah, well, this was becoming annoying. I couldn't even pick a blouse and matching skirt. Looking over the pile of clothes that now lay on the bed, I was struck by a vision of Emmett.

_He was in the living room, furtively looking around the room, making sure nobody was there to see him before sitting down on the couch. He pulled his laptop out of his backpack, flipping it open, still looking around to make sure he wouldn't be caught. A quick look at the grandfather clock Esme had in the room showed it was happening mere seconds from now. _

What was Emmett up to? I decided the most recent outfit would have to do. Quickly dressing and breezed my way downstairs as quietly as I could. I found Emmett exactly where my vision had placed him, engrossed in his computer screen, fingers flying across the keyboard.

I coughed politely and watched Emmett freeze, his face identical to a deer in the headlights.

"Whatcha up to Big Brother?" I asked, smiling innocently.

Emmett scowled. "There's no such thing as privacy in this house, is there?"

"Nope!" I chirped, laughing at Emmett's terrible attempt at pouting. "Now are you going to tell me what you're doing, or do I have to go get Rose?"

"I'm hacking the school records." Emmett confessed.

My jaw dropped. "Emmett! Carlisle essentially forbid us from doing that!"

He looked down at his feet, a sheepish look gracing his face. "I know, I know, but I'm not invading Harry's privacy, per se."

"Explain." It wasn't a request.

"I'm just checking the class rosters to see which classes he shares with us," Emmett conceded, twirling his thumbs in anxiety.

I blinked slowly while processing the idea. "That's actually pretty smart," I admitted. His face brightened, pride beginning to flicker in his eyes. "I'm amazed you managed to think that through on your own."

"Calling me stupid, huh?" He placed the laptop next to himself on the couch and smirked. I tried to see what he was going to do in a vision, but that's exactly what he was waiting for, leaping across the room at me, arms outstretched. We went down in a blur of movement as I started to squeal in distress while he tickled me unmercifully.

"Would a stupid person be able to catch you off guard? I don't think so!" Emmett boomed, laughing along with me while continuing to tickle me. If I was human, I'd probably be peeing myself by now.

"Score one for the Neanderthals," a feminine voice commented wryly from the top of the stairs. Emmett ceased his assault as we both looked up to see an amused Rosalie.

"Aw babe," Emmett whined, "no ganging up on me!"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him and walked down the stairs.

"What?" Emmett scowled. "Is this one of those 'chicks before dicks' things?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at his crassness and I slapped him across the arm.

"Yes, Emmett," Rosalie finally answered, "that is exactly what it is, right Alice?"

I bobbed my head in agreement, giving my savior a quick 'thank you' hug.

"But Rose, you love my di-" Emmett started to brag before I clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Ew Emmett, too much information!" I groaned. Living in a houseful of vampires and having our hearing, I didn't need the mental images to go with. Jasmine was bad enough when she projected her, erm… excitement.

Rosalie threw an arm around my shoulders in a show of sisterly solidarity before turning to Emmett. "So what classes do we share with Harry Potter?"

Emmett's cocky grin vanished. "You heard that, huh?"

Rosalie let out a long sigh. "Of course I did. I knew you were up to something. You left our room willingly while I was still naked."

A goofy look crossed Emmett's face, probably reliving some rather fond memories, or thinking about future ones. Thinking about those two… Gross. There were just some things you never wanted to know about your siblings. "Enough you two, honestly, do you do anything but think about sex?" I asked crossly.

They looked at each other before turning back to me and replying in unison, "Nope."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Seriously though, Emmett, which classes?"

"Well, he's got English Lit. with Jasmine obviously. Trigonometry with Alice, Biology with Edward, and a spare period with Rose," Emmett informed us, ticking off each class on his fingers. "Oh, and Gym with Alice and myself."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the coming day again, but once again, I saw the classes perfectly. No Harry Potter was present.

"I don't think he's coming to school today," I announced glumly, detaching myself from Rosalie. We all drifted to the couches, Emmett and Rosalie claiming the loveseat for themselves.

"Were is everyone else at anyways?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"Edward and Jasmine are cleaning up after 'hunting'," Rosalie laughed, waving her fingers for emphasis. "Esme is off in Port Angeles prepping to serve breakfast to the homeless and Carlisle got called in early to the hospital."

Edward and Jasmine eventually entered the room, followed by an awkward silence. Not long thereafter, Rosalie smiled sheepishly, Jasmine smiled apologetically, and everything was fine again. I hid a smile; immortality made grudges in our family very short lived. If they weren't, living this closely for such a long period of time would be impossible.

We waited until it was time to leave, watching Emmett flip between the morning news and the Food Network. With that reminder, I asked Jasmine and Rosalie to meet me before we headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Edward frowned, trying to figure out what I was hiding, but I managed to fend him off by singing the lyrics to "Viva La Vida" in my mind since Edward hated Coldplay. He remained suspicious, but I was determined to not let him into my mind.

* * *

><p>I was out of the school like a bullet from a gun as soon as the final bell rang, waiting impatiently and bouncing on the balls of my feet beside Edward's Volvo. A cool pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I was so anxious I didn't even see it coming.<p>

"What's got you in such a flutter, Tinker Bell?" a melodious voice belonging to Jasmine teased. My good mood vanished instantly. I hate that nickname and my family knows it.

I wriggled my way out of Jasmine's arms, turning and scowling at her. "Keep calling me that and I'll find a way to make you fly."

Jasmine grinned. "Now now, play nice with the other children," She tutted, tapping me lightly on the nose with the tip of her finger, until I snapped my teeth at her.

"Damn, you're really on edge, what's you're problem?" She asked.

"My trig teacher asked for a volunteer to take Harry Potter's homework to him."

"And you, of course, got the job?" Jasmine quizzed.

"Naturally," I assured her. "Though having a vision of the teacher asking _probably _gave me an edge. I swear that Jessica Stanley was trying to burn holes in me with her eyes when I beat her to the punch."

"I wonder why the teachers never send someone to give us our homework when we go 'hiking'", Jasmine wondered.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that we go so often," I laughed. "That and we don't have anything more than a PO box as an address as far as the school records show."

"Wait a second, the office just gave you his address? Isn't that a violation of privacy or something?" Jasmine asked.

"Apparently not. Oh, by the way, you're all walking home today."

"What? No way!" Jasmine squawked indignantly. "Edward won't ever let you take his car anyway. Sometimes I think he loves this car more than me."

I fixed her with a serious glare. "You owe me Jazz. I saved you from the food fight at lunch."

"I don't care! I'm not concerned about the welfare of my clothes, or how I look. Who do you think I am? You? Rosalie?" Jasmine scoffed.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" An icy voice interrupted before I could reply. I turned around to see Rosalie, her arms crossed, with one foot tapping the ground rather rapidly. Edward and Emmett stood behind her looking peeved. Jasmine gulped behind me. Even the battle hardened warrior in Jasmine didn't want to face an irritated Rose.

"Nothing!" Jasmine stammered out quickly.

I could feel Jasmine's attempts at sending out waves of calm, but I could plainly see that it wasn't going to work on Rose. Unless Jasmine really turns up the juice on her gift, it can be thrown off. Rosalie sniffed haughtily, before turning her focus onto me. It was my turn to gulp anxiously.

To my relief, she smiled. "I, on the other hand, appreciate that you saved me. Human food is disgusting."

I bounced towards Rosalie squealing, throwing myself at her in a hug. She chuckled at my exuberance.

"I do believe it's still my car though," Edward spoke up for the first time, his tone dry.

"And assuming my dearest brother and I are of the same mind," Emmett began, waiting for Edward to nod in confirmation, "I doubt he's forgiven you for not giving us a heads up."

"Oh, but he will," I smirked.

Emmett and Edward shot me a worried looks. They knew that smirk.

"Why can't we come with you?" Rosalie queried.

I frowned. I wanted to do this alone, though I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Because."

"It's because _Alice_ wants to get to know the mystery man better and — " Edward started to explain before I cut him off by remembering a vision.

_Lauren Mallory strutted towards our lunch table, a confident look on her face. She pulled Edwards chair backwards, plopping herself down into his lap. _

"_I'm done letting you play hard to get!"_

Edward froze when he saw the vision.

"When?" He choked out.

"I won't tell you unless you let me take the car," I sang out. "And don't bother arguing, I've already seen that you'll cave."

* * *

><p>He muttered darkly under his breath, but five minutes later, I was on my way to Harry Potter's house, alone.<p>

His house was out on the far edge of the town, so it took me a while to reach it. It was fairly deep in the forest though, so much so that I'd have to warn my family to not stray too close while out hunting. The simple dirt road stopped in front of his house.

Harry Potter's house was not at all what I was expecting. Actually, I'm not entirely sure what I was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it.

In the middle of a small clearing stood a small, two-story Victorian style house with white wash peeling off of the aged boards. There was a small garden with flowers, surrounded by evenly trimmed grass. Yellowing curtains hung in the windows, hiding their secrets even from my own vision.

There was no clear spot where to park a vehicle, so I followed the road as far as it went before turning off the car. I was slightly confused; the house was far enough away from the school that most people would require some form of transportation to traverse the distance, but it didn't look like there were any cars in the area, or had been for some time.

Hopping out the Volvo, I grabbed the papers on the passenger's seat and skipped eagerly to the front door. A little nervous, I planted myself firmly on his porch and knocked twice...

… And waited. There was no reaction. I knew he was inside, I could hear his breathing and heartbeat along with a faint muttering, but he showed no sign of answering the door.

Letting out a small huff of annoyance, I knocked again, this time louder.

Harry cursed quite loudly this time. _Progress!_ I thought smiling to myself though he still didn't come to the door.

"I can hear you in there, ignoring me is bad manners!"

His heartbeat increased, but he somehow quieted his breathing. Eventually he opened the, enough for me to see his green eye glaring at me. He gave me a quick once over and looked behind me, before opening the door fully, giving me a full look of him for the first time.

Before the thought even fully formulated in my mind, a small gasped and comment slipped through my lips.

"You look terrible."

He truly did. He had bags under his eyes and looked pale.

"Oh, hello, my name is Harry Potter, and your name is? Oh, very nice to meet you indeed. I look terrible you say?" Harry sarcastically shot at me, rolling his eye. I was instantly chagrined.

"Sorry. No filter on my mouth some days." I smiled guiltily, reaching my hand out. "My name is Alice Cullen."

His gaze lingered on my hand for a moment before taking the proffered gesture. I could feel the calluses on his hands and I had to wonder if he noticed the temperature difference that was a trademark of my kind.

"Cullen?" He asked as he released my hand. "Do you have a sister? Wavy blonde hair, kinda lean, has Mr. Swensen for English?"

"Yep. That's my sister Jasmine." I explained to him proudly.

"Now that we have the formalities out of the way, can I help you with something?" Harry asked, schooling his face into a mask of indifference.

He had switched from curious and thoughtful to cool and withdrawn in a blink of an eye.

"I was asked by the school to bring you the work that you missed today," I informed him, offering the package of papers. He gently took them from my hand and examined them briefly before tossing them on a small table just inside the door.

"Thank you," Harry said, somewhat begrudgingly. "Anything else?"

I was momentarily stunned. For the first time in my life, I didn't have anything to say. With so many grand ideas of getting to know him and find out everything I could about him, being immediately sent on my way didn't even occur to me.

"Do you live out here alone?" I threw out, desperate for something to prolong our conversation.

"Yes," he replied briskly.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, trying to show come concern.

His face softened a little. "I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well, nightmares and such."

"Oh." I responded, mentally berating myself for being so eloquent. I wish I cold sympathize, but with no memories of my human life, I can't even remember what sleep was like, let alone nightmares.

"Anything else?" Harry asked quietly.

"Do you think you'll be back at school tomorrow?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

He considered it for a moment before replying. "I don't see any reason why not. Now if you'll excuse me…" He began to turn back into his house, before I stopped him in his tracks.

"Will you sit with my family and me for lunch?"

Harry looked back over his shoulder. "I don't exactly socialize much. I'm a bit introverted, or so I've been told."

"You need to have at least one friend Harry Potter!" I stated somewhat bossily. I refused to be shot down without a fight.

His breath caught for a moment and a look I didn't recognize passed over his face.

"That's what she said," Harry said, shaking his head in wonder and turning back to face me again.

For a moment, I was confused. Was he making a typical teenage joke? It didn't seem like he was expecting me to understand what he was saying though. The punch line didn't exactly line up either.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts for a moment." Harry apologized, looking chagrined.

I gave him a huge smile, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "No problem at all. So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

He nodded. I lunged forward, surprising him by wrapping him in a quick hug. I felt him switching into a defensive posture, but he froze as soon as he realized my goal.

I released him, and flashed another smile before skipping back towards the Volvo.

I looked back at him leaning against the doorframe as I slid into the car. He looked surprised, but for the first time I saw a small smile on his face. It looked quite good on him. Just before I closed the car door, I heard him mutter to himself one more time.

"Just like her indeed."

I drove away a content smile on my face.

The drive home flew by quickly, probably in part due to driving almost double the speed limit. I hadn't learned a whole lot about Harry, but I'd effectively inserted myself into his life in a way that I could get to know him better.

That was the moment I had a vision of Edward waiting for me at the front door.

I didn't know what he wanted, but I could probably hazard a guess. I just replayed the whole meeting with Harry in my mind as soon as I got home, letting Edward see it.

He was extremely contemplative.

"You're pushing too much too quickly." He warned me.

I shrugged. "If I let him keep his distance, I won't ever get close to him. I've got to keep him off balance and comfortable with me at the same time."

"A difficult endeavor." Edward commented, but no real judgment in his voice. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But if anyone can do it, it's probably you Alice. Just please be careful."

I jumped up and planted a quick kiss on Edward's cheek before patting it with my hand and skipping off to my room.

As I lay on my bed with my arms behind my head, I let myself explore the future in visions. I could see myself heading to school and the occasional class, but there were plenty of times I couldn't see anything but the white fog that I had come to attribute to Harry. I'm sure my family heard the insane giggles that escaped me, but I was too excited for tomorrow to even care what they thought. I was going to spend time with Harry Potter tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow. I'm blown away by the reviews and alerts. Practically tripled after the 2nd chapter. Nearly at 4000 views now. I can't thank you all enough. As promised, here is Chapter 3. As I warned last time, not a long one, and not particularly action filled. It will come though; this story will be a slow burn at times.

Just a warning, it might be a little while before I update again. The next couple weeks are intense in real life, but I may get some stuff written here in the next week, but both my beta and I are very busy for the next two weeks. Never fear, I won't abandon this story.

As usual, a big thanks to my Beta, E.C. Scrubb, for putting up with my atrocious writing at times. Check out his stuff!

Edit: March 24/2012, see end to see why. Sorry for those thinking there was update.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

**Sketching a Plan**

I frowned, glancing down at the sketchpad on my artists' table. Despite a vampire's ability for perfect recall, I was having difficulties drawing out the memory that had been haunting me all night.

There were literally dozens of crumpled pieces of paper scattered around my room, all depicting the same scene, but they all failed to capture the essence I was so desperately trying to recapture.

I started sketching fairly early in my existence as a vampire. I was extremely desperate for an outlet, a way to share what I saw in my visions and have someone comprehend _exactly _what it was that I saw. Before finding the Cullen's, other vampire's I encountered were skeptical of my visions at best, especially since they could change with every new decision made.

Jasmine, was the first to really believe me, unconditionally trusting me from the get go when we met in Philadelphia. She claimed that it was because she could sense the sincerity in my emotions, but part of me always believed that it was just the true Jasmine starting to shine beyond the shadows that her years of war had cast on her.

Once we reached the Cullen's, I found something better than sketching. Edward's telepathy may be annoying at times for the rest of my family, but I would gladly trade my privacy at times to have someone who could actually see what I see. It helped me forge a bond with Edward and bring me closer him than anyone else in the family, even Jasmine. I am forever grateful that Jasmine trusts both Edward and me implicitly enough to never become jealous.

I smiled, remembering how many times the rest of the family had expressed annoyance at our unspoken conversations. Emmett, of course, was the most vocal of the group. I placated him once by literally drawing him a vision, page by page, using the same sort of technique people use with flip books. While the project had been enjoyable at the time, and had been something of a learning experience for the rest of my family, it was a tedious task to do every time I had a vision. More often than not, I just drew single images to help express myself.

The dawning morning light fought desperately to break through the cloud barrier that perpetually covered Forks. Not for the first time, I searched the future in hope that the sun wouldn't come out today. The focus of my attempts of sketching depended upon it.

Every crumpled sketch contained the same image, or at least the same endeavor; he outline of a doorway and the figure contained inside of it were driving me insane. I wanted to so perfectly capture that brief smile that crossed the face of Harry Potter.

I couldn't understand my obsession. Yes, he was interesting; I'd already established that in my mind, but there was more to it.

He was human, an extremely worn down model at that; covered in scars and missing an eye. The remaining eye depicted weariness that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. It reminded me of Jasmine when I first met her, defeated and desperate to find an alternate solution to this damned existence we live.

Yet that momentary expression upon his face, ever so brief, was seared into my consciousness. Despite the fact that I could recall it with perfect clarity, down to the smallest detail, the ability to transcribe it to paper eluded me. Frustration rolled over me in waves, and I destroyed the current attempt.

I pulled out the umpteenth sheet of paper, beginning anew. First off was the doorframe, the easy background that I had drawn seemingly a thousand times since the encounter. It's worn look was simplistic and I knew that I could draw it without even thinking by this point, down to the smallest grain of wood.

I paused. Perhaps I was over thinking this; maybe I just needed to let it flow. Once again I envisioned Harry standing in the doorframe.

The harsh angles of his face came first, the prominent cheekbones providing the structure to start with. His ears came next, mostly hidden behind the multiple layers of hair that hung just along his chin line, thick and shaggy, but black as the darkest night. It covered his forehead completely, providing a curtain he could hide his eyes behind if he so desired.

The eye patch was easy. It covered his left eye, the strap running along an angle and disappearing into his hair. His nose and the scar on it came quite easily as well.

I frowned as I drew out the rest of the scars, pausing momentarily to trace them with my fingers. The one above his missing eye that ran straight up his forehead was particularly vivid. It pained me in a way that I failed to fully understand as I traced it. Then there was the scar on the tip of his right cheekbone and the other one along the cleft of his chin; so many scars for one so young…

Finished with the scars, I came to the difficult part, sketching his mouth and eye. I decided to leave those alone for the moment.

Instead I drew his neck and shoulders, letting the pencil dance across the page. They were a key difference that I had failed to comprehend before. For the first time they were relaxed. The tension that seemed ever present – or at least present the few times I'd seen him – had vanished momentarily.

His casual stance, leaning against the doorframe, almost spoke of a relaxed air all on it's own. I realized that every other time I had seen him, his shoulders were held stiff, similar to someone standing at attention. I couldn't help but add this small detail to the list of puzzle pieces.

He rested his hands rested on his hips, fingertips just narrowly inside the pockets of his jeans. His shirt, held loose against his torso, not constrained by a rigid spine. His knees bent ever so slightly, elbows pointing behind him. The details began to add up quickly and my image was nearly complete for the first time, minus his eye and smile.

I decided to tackle his mouth first. It wasn't a huge smile, probably not even noticeable from a distance by a human. I couldn't even really call it a grin; just a gentle curving at the corners of his lips, one that spoke more of amusement and slight bafflement at the same time. But the slight smile was a smooth delight that lit up the rest of his face.

His eye was the crowning jewel of the drawing. I was sketching in black and white, simple graphite against the contrast of the ivory page, but now as I focused on his eye, I couldn't help but want to draw it in colour.

I pulled out the specific layer of pencils devoted solely to the colour green. I had over fifty choices to choose from, but narrowing down was the hardest part of the image so far. I eventually settled on a pencil that was labeled as 'picturesque emerald waves'.

As many artists will attest, eyes are the most difficult things to be drawn in detail. As I drew his eye, I was reminded of the mesmeric quality that were easily comparable to the beautiful golden shades of a vegetarian vampire. There was a soft twinkle in his eye, barely there, but the impact it had was immeasurable to off set the horrors described by his scars.

Finished, I clipped the sketch onto a small board running along the same wall as my drawing table. I sank back into my rolling chair, and pushed away gently to view my creation.

I'd finally done it. A small contented sigh escaped me, as I focused intently upon all the minute details I'd finally secured on the paper. The victorious smile that I could feel stretching on my face felt wonderful. My triumphant reverie was interrupted by a quiet knock upon the door.

I jumped slightly in my chair, so caught up in my work, I hadn't even heard anyone approaching my room.

"Come in," I called out faintly, knowing my visitor would hear me quite easily.

The door creaked open partway and Esme slid her head into view, a bemused expression on her face as she glanced around my room. If I was capable of it, I'm sure I would have been blushing as she looked at the mess of crumpled paper scattered about the room.

"Is it safe to come in?" She teased, her caramel hair shaking gently as she laughed at me. I gave her a wry look and gestured for her to come in. She navigated the sea of paper on the floor, before parking herself upon the edge of my bed, only a few feet away from me.

"You had us a little concerned, Alice." Esme confided, a smile dancing upon her face. "First maniacal giggles, followed by sighs of annoyance and huffs of frustration for hours. Emmett was convinced you were scheming world domination but none of you plans worked when you checked them in your visions."

"If I was plotting world domination, we both know I'd nail it on the first go." We laughed before I continued. "I Just got caught up in an art project."

Esme arched an eyebrow at my admission, before she glanced to the final drawing.

"Is that him?" She asked, confusion lacing her words.

I nodded in response.

"I thought you couldn't see him in your visions?"

"I can't." I sighed, running a hand through my hair in dissatisfaction. "It's from memory."

Esme arched her eyebrow at me again, her face unreadable. "May I?" She inquired, gesturing towards the picture.

"Of course."

She reverently took the picture down from its hangings and sat back down on the bed, examining the picture intently. It was a moment or two before she spoke.

"I'm assuming this isn't a typical scene for him, based on the descriptions the others gave?" Esme questioned.

I gave her another small nod.

"What an interesting human…" Esme thought aloud, tapping her lips with a finger.

"I don't know if interesting is quite strong enough a term."

"Oh really," she asked delicately. "This is the first time I've ever seen you so intrigued by a _boy,_ Alice. Do we need to have _the talk?_"

The grin on Esme's face could only be called devious.

I rolled my eyes. "He's a human Esme. Nothing can happen."

It was true; I wasn't just protecting myself from the teasing. Whatever attracted me to Harry Potter, it wasn't emotion. Physically, I could definitely find some appealing attributes. But I wanted more; I wanted a mate, someone to be by my side for the rest of eternity. Harry Potter was too mortal.

Esme looked thoughtful for a moment before rising up off my bed and planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I just want you to be happy. Having you be alone when the rest of the family is so happily mated…" she trailed off. I knew her concerns were genuine. Even looking far into my future, I never saw a mate coming. Considering I had looked decades into the future at times, the prospect of being alone for that long or even longer was daunting.

"Someday perhaps," I whispered.

Esme took my face in her hands, forcing us to look eye-to-eye. "Nobody knows what the future will bring Alice, not even you," she murmured lightly, planting another soft kiss on my forehead before leaving the room.

I absent-mindedly rubbed my forehead where she had kissed me. Despite the vast amount of possibilities my visions afforded me, she was right. A single decision could change everything. It was both the blessing and curse of my gift. I had to have faith that someday things would change. But in the meantime….

I flitted around my room, gathering up all the rejected pieces and tossing them in the waste bin. I considered torching them to avoid any potential ribbing from my siblings. I knew Esme wouldn't say anything nor would Edward if he saw it in our thoughts, but Emmett had no compunction against using this sort of material as cannon fodder for his perverse jokes.

I left it for the moment; knowing that if I did burn the rejected sketches now while the rest of my family was home, they would know something and that was nearly as bad. Double-checking with my visions, I knew it would be safer to dispose of them later.

Once the task was completed, I contemplated the final product. I didn't want to chance losing this. I scanned it and stored the digital copy in several locked files, ensuring its survival even if the original perished. I then placed the physical copy in a small fire proof safe that I had installed under my bed, where I stored a few mementos that I would never risk losing.

Other than the picture, there wasn't much inside the safe; a small necklace that I was wearing when I awoke in this life, a simple metal heart with my name engraved upon it, and a small black and white picture we first took as a family after Jasmine and I joined the Cullen's. The flip picture vision that I had drawn for Emmett was in there too, as was the sketch I had drawn of Jasmine and myself meeting at that diner in Philadelphia so long ago. A memory drive with all the designs of clothing I had created over the decades was the last item.

It wasn't much, especially for an existence as old as mine, but they were all treasured items. This picture joined them and I wasn't entirely sure why.

I sighed. I was overthinking things involving Harry Potter. I couldn't let this become habit.

I gathered up my toiletries required for a shower and began to get ready for another day of high school. It was an unnecessary task, but it would help me relax and kill time until the day truly started anew.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p>

Edit March 24/2012

Sorry guys, not an update for those checking due to notifications. I've received a lot of PM's lately asking if/when the next chapter is coming. I promise that it is. I'm currently swamped with real life, and unfortunately I haven't had the time to give PDR the time it needs/deserves. I knew this last semester of my undergrad degree was going to be bad, especially since I'm overloading on classes. It's not a great reason, but it's the god honest truth unfortunately. However, the bright light is that I am almost there. I've got two more weeks of classes, 5 more papers, and then exams, then I'm done. Free as a bird, and chomping a the bit to get some writing done. While I haven't had the chance to flesh out Chapter 4 completely yet, parts of it are written. There are also several larger scenes I've written ahead of time, so hopefully with some luck, I'll be able to start pounding out chapters more quickly come end of April. I thank everyone for their patience, and all the wonderful reviews I've been graced with. I know this isn't a hugely populated crossover that doesn't involve slash, and I'm overjoyed with how much people have liked it thus far. I promise, more Harry/Alice goodness is coming as soon as I can wrangle it without adversely affecting real life.


End file.
